And Baby Makes Three
by Yerron Yerrown
Summary: A slant on Avery and Juliette's life after the birth of their daughter
1. Chapter 1

The gap has been too long since the delightful proposal and marriage (even though, shamefully, the entire process took less than three minutes) of Avery and Juliette; consequently I am in need of another dose of my favourite characters. Therefore I thought I'd try something very few seem to have touched on. Here is my idea of an imaginary slant to the unfolding of their life after baby. Typically for me it is impulsive, no planned structure; just the initial idea. It will end when the idea is exhausted. As in all other cases I am only using characters from the Nashville show. I have no rights or ownership whatsoever.

**And Baby Makes Three.**

**Chapter 1. Happy Families**

The whole scene flabbergasted Avery. Especially considering the family tensions generated at the CMA night. This situation would have been unimaginable back then; but here it was, large as life and twice as real.

The scene is Vanderbilt hospital ward 17D. Juliette has been discharged and they are waiting for the nurse to return with a wheelchair.

Juliette is keen to get home. She has a loathing of confined spaces. That was the main reason she bought Tammy Wynette's land; the space. Three days in hospital was enough to start driving her around the bend. She is seated in a chair nursing a fast asleep, Jolene Harmony Barkley wrapped in a pink shawl, a gift from mother in law, Sandra Barkley who is seated on the bed.

Juliette is flanked to her left by the most unlikely individual. Her father in law and his demeanour is in stark contrast to their first meeting. His manner changed immediately after the marriage, however Avery had a suspicion his mother may have exerted some influence as well. Carl Barkley could not take his eyes off his grand daughter. His pride is obvious. Avery, who is beside the door, is just shaking his head. He looked at his father and laughed lightly.

"I amuse you son?"

"You certainly do Dad," Avery agreed. "Just a few weeks ago you couldn't stand us. Now you would be the proudest Grandfather I have ever seen." This was an understatement. Not only was Carl Barkley proud, he was a constant presence. Avery had to ask his mother to take him out for a walk or a coffee. Anything, just so he could have some private time with his new wife. If Avery's father was proud that was a small comparison to how Avery felt about his family and Juliette in particular.

Early on they had developed the most loyal and strongest of relationships. Avery had never known anything like it. They shared a love that consumed him completely and he knew she felt the same. Yet, despite his emotional commitment he doubted he deserved her. This would end he expected mainly because she was famous and he was nobody. That would be the end of him; he would be destroyed. He could never be worthy of her over the long run. His past had secured his lack of self confidence and even though he was emotionally overwhelmed he had no idea how to proceed.

Of course, that was the weakness in their relationship. Juliette had exactly the same doubts and inferiorities. Her upbringing had been so traumatic she had absolutely no sense of self worth either. On her good days she felt so elated she was convinced this love that swallowed her was a divine gift. She was not a religious person but that was the only explanation she believed; a gift from a supreme source, from God for want of a better name. But then on most days she would remember Jeff Fordham's callous assessment; mildly talented trailer trash. Worthless and the last person a man would love. Put simply, unworthy and definitely unworthy of a man with Avery's qualities.

That was what she spent most of her adult life in search of; love. She really had no idea of how to form a relationship with another person. She had never even had a friend until Avery declared his friendship to her. That was an experience. She navigated her way through it like a ship without a rudder, or a keel. Somehow though, despite some hiccups they came out the other side the firmest of friends.

Love grew from there but inferiorities on both sides limited their full development. She learnt what making love was and how it fulfilled her. Previously she thought sex was love. He taught her the difference.

However, he lacked the skill to demonstrate committed love. Those little touches that mean so much. The quick kiss, linked arms instead of the more intimate holding hands, a gentle hand on the small of her back; he neglected these all important gestures. Direct evidence of his lack of confidence.

Finally the insecurities and imagined jealousies developed into a catastrophic situation. The worst disaster he could imagine. The results were anguish, hate, contempt, misery, heartbreak, drunkenness, pain; all the absolute worst aspects for any relationship. It should have destroyed them immediately…but it didn't. Their love survived this most severe of trials and they reached a point where they both knew they were meant for each other for life. Marriage was so obvious. It was the only option. When didn't matter. They just knew it was right, so they did it.

Juliette remembers in her private moments. She still believes they are God's gift for each other and she sometimes offers a short prayer of gratitude.

She even has Avery partly convinced of her divine theory however he has a slightly different attitude. God works in mysterious ways. He threw that disaster at them and what they learnt from it reinforced them to each other for life. Then, as compensation for the pain, he squared himself off by giving them little Jolene. Just as the song goes, 'Life sure is good'.

"I'll freely admit it son," Carl confessed, "she is the most beautiful grand daughter I could imagine. She looks just like her mother."

"Thanks very much Dad," Avery joked, "aren't you going to give me any acknowledgement here. I was involved you know."

"Your father knows that Avery," his mother interjected, "no matter how you look at her anyone can see she has your eyes."

In the lightness of the moment Avery gave Juliette a huge smile of admiration. He had been with her for her for most of the pregnancy and the entire duration of the birth. That was an essential of the Lamaze method they were following. He went to all the classes with her, learnt how he should help and support her, watched the videos, everything he was supposed to do, he was completely there for her. But nothing prepared him for the actual event. Being completely there felt woefully inadequate to him. He did all he was supposed to do but to witness her agonies was tragic. However he was grateful for not forgoing the experience. To see her strength, her bravery in face of what must have been to him unbearable agony was the most distressing; yet she withstood it all. She even offered him words of comfort a couple of times between contractions when she saw how concerned he was. "We will meet her soon." He shed tears for her in response to her courage.

Then it was over. His relief was immense. The doctor put an unwashed Jolene on Juliette's chest. "Great job," she said to Julliette. "That was an excellent birth; really well done. We'll clean the baby and bring her back to you in the ward."

"An excellent birth?" Avery thought. The idea of what a bad birth might look like made him cringe.

He met his parents outside the waiting room. "Everything is great," he told them. "They are both fine and the baby is beautiful. Juliette will be coming back to the ward soon and then they're going to bring the baby. You are both officially grand parents."

As soon as Juliette was returned to the Ward Avery took her hand and held it to his cheek. So looked physically drained but that was no surprise. "You are amazing," he said. "I love you so much. How are you feeling?"

"I'm proud and tired and full of love. Thank you so much for everything. I am so lucky. Thank you for being there for me…not just the birth but for everything. I love you my darling. Have you seen her? Jolene? She was just a blur to me when the doctor gave her to me."

"Yes, she is beautiful, just like her mother. They will bring her in soon. By the way, Mom and Dad came down as well. I'd better be polite and not try to keep you all to myself."

He moved back a little and watched his parents with his wife. All love and smiles and kisses and hugs; he observed in satisfaction. Everything he dreamed was coming true. More than anything, to celebrate Jolene, Avery wanted Juliette to have a real family, something she hoped for but she had resigned was out of her reach. It is so rewarding to witness the scene in front of him. Juliette has her family, they have their family.

He thought again of Juliette's divine theory. Perhaps God still needed to make amends for throwing that trial of a lifetime at them. Whatever the reason it was all coming together and maybe he has a debt of gratitude to express. He quietly looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you."

The nurse returned with the wheelchair and he was snapped from his reminisces back to present realities. "Time to head home," he remarked. "We have a new and wonderful life ahead of us. No doubt about it, Life is good."

He knew his wife, perhaps even better than she knew herself. Once she was one hundred percent back to herself she will want to get back to work. That means joint song writing, an album maybe even a tour of some sort. He wasn't exactly sure how it would be organized with Jolene to consider but he did know one thing. 'A Life that's good' is going to be on the first album they make. It was their anthem, as far as he was concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

I am only using characters from the Nashville Television Show. I have no ownership rights or claims whatsoever.

**And baby makes three.**

**Chapter 2. The best laid plans…**

"Here we are," Avery said as they entered the house. "This would be the whole family except for my brother and sister. Maybe we should plan a complete family get together, a sort of baby welcoming party then Juliette can meet them."

"That's for later," Sandra said as they relaxed in the lounge room. "Right now we need to make some plans to help Juliette. There's a lot to do. I'd feel a lot better if I stayed here for a while and helped Juliette. Maybe I could pass on a few tit-bits of information. You can't have too much help when you're a first time mom."

"I would love that if you could mom," Juliette said. "I can't tell you how much I would appreciate your help."

"This gives me something of a problem," Carl was concerned. "I know I'll be about as useful as a pocket in a sock but I want to be a part of this as well. At the very least I can look after the baby while everyone else is busy. However, I need to go home to oversee my businesses even if I only check in and that is my problem… how to work that. Right now I definitely feel a bit left out."

"I want you here as well Dad." Dad…the word was a new experience for Juliette. It was back in the dim recesses of her mind that she could remember anyone she could call by that name. "I have a private plane. You're welcome to use it. You could fly home and be back as soon as you like."

"That is very kind of you Juliette. Thank you."

"OK," Sandra said. "Since you want to be useful, Jolene is due for a feed. I'll get her formula and you can do the rest."

"I'll handle her night feed," Avery volunteered. "I want my turn."

Juliette laughed, "We'll see how long this bout of enthusiasm lasts when you have missed a few night's sleep."

"Ha, ha to you as well," Avery joked. "Sadie's album is finished I'll just sleep in a little later."

"Is that so," Juliette kept the joke going. "Just who do you think is going to be getting me breakfast in bed?"

"Just a minute here," Avery came back. "I know I said you were the princess of country but you don't need to start living the part."

"Yes I do. I'm recuperating, remember?"

"Just who do you think you're kidding?" Avery laughed. "We both know how long you'll be laid up for. I bet you don't even get through tomorrow."

This repartee was amusing Sandra and Carl. They were chuckling at the obvious affection between Avery and Juliette.

"Now that you mention it I assume you are referring to the husband slash producer remark you made the other week? I don't think I'll take that bet…not now you've just been promoted."

Avery raised an eyebrow. "Promoted?"

"Yes, you are now my husband slash producer slash co-writer and you'd better do a good job." Juliette was still laughing.

'Your generosity knows no bounds," Avery laughed. "I couldn't do anything else considering the material I have to work with."

"Yes, well I'll need to get into voice training too. I know I'm rusty. You'll need to help with that as well. I guess that means you have another promotion. Considering you're also my band leader I'd better stop right there. Any more promotions and you'll be the boss."

"Boss? I'm already the boss," Avery gave Juliette a huge smile.

"Only when I say so," Juliette countered also smiling.

"You'd better hold up right there son," Carl Barkley interjected. "You've just been given the first rule of marriage…know when to stop."

"That's a real good idea, but just you remember you set the timetable" Juliette joked. "You said tomorrow would be the first day so that's when we start writing the music. Then we'll record and then plan the tour. You're the clever one, I'm sure you'll plan around Jolene."

"I didn't say we start tomorrow, I just said you wouldn't get through tomorrow before you wanted to start work." Avery was smiling. He knew Juliette, would start work as soon as possible.

"Well you were right and I don't want to make a bad judge out of you. Tomorrow it is".

They were all still laughing when the front door chime interrupted them.

The new visitors were Rayna and Bucky. "We called at the hospital but they told us you were discharged. We need to see our newest highway 65 member."

Carl passed Jolene to Rayna. "She is really beautiful Juliette. You two have really done exceptionally here, an outstanding job. She looks just like you Juliette but she does have Avery's eyes."

"I can see the mother memories are coming back Rayna," Juliette said.

"You'll find out Juliette, you never forget." Rayna pulled a face at Jolene.

Sandra came in from the kitchen with Jolene's formula and handed it to Carl. "Sorry Rayna, fun times are over, it's time for her feed."

Carl settled down and held the feeding bottle to Jolene's mouth. The baby accepted it ravenously.

Rayna turned to Avery and Juliette. "Can we go somewhere with a little more privacy. I brought Bucky because we need to discuss some business with you both."

"We're ok here Rayna. We're all family here, besides we'll only tell Mom and Dad after you've gone. So what is it?"

"Avery on behalf of Rayna and Highway 65," Bucky announced. "I want to offer you our most sincere congratulations. That album you produced of Sadie's is a work of art. You have no idea just how important that album is for Highway 65. It's taken off like a rocket…the top selling album of the year…in fact almost any year. The DJ's have been searching for comparable launchings and can only come up with some of the most legendary albums. This is beyond our wildest dreams. To be honest Highway 65 was having some serious cash flow problems but this has solved them. We are in your debt."

Juliette was gloating. "I told you that day in your office Rayna, you remember when you rejected those songs I sent you because they weren't in the class of 'Don't put dirt on my grave'. I said then I didn't have Avery to work with and it was really his input that got those results. I didn't think you believed me. Changed your mind yet?"

"Oh yes, I've changed my mind. I believe you. Avery is a real talent, a genius. That's the other reason we're here. First of all Avery, irrespective to how the rest of this meeting goes, we are offering you a check in payment for your production of Sadie's album. You don't need to open the letter the check is for $300,000. In addition you will also be paid a 5% producer's bonus on all sales of the album." Rayna paused to let her news register. Juliette, Carl and Sandra were staring at Avery. No-one made a sound.

Avery, himself was also quiet, letting what he heard register. Eventually he just said, "Thank you very much Rayna, this is like a dream come true." and fell back in his chair.

"It's no dream Avery. We want you. The terms we are paying for Sadie's album we would like to offer you permanently. It's all in this contract. We'll leave it with you both to go through and if you're happy with it bring it into the office tomorrow morning."

Rayna and Bucky left and everyone inundated Avery at the same time. He was literally buried in congratulations. Carl even joined the scene with Jolene so it really was everyone.

"I'm so proud of you," Juliette said. "Not on my coat tails this time. This time it's all you." Juliette briefly told Carl and Sandra about his earlier production offer from Edgehill and how they tore it up. "This is your success and no-one deserves it more. Just make sure you have the time for me because I take precedence. When I need you, I get first preference, ok?"

"You always get first preference with me, you know that," Avery smiled.

"You're such a good husband. Have I told you lately that I love you." She gave him a lingering kiss.

"Hey," he said, "'Have I told you lately that I love you'. That's a song and a damned good one as well. That would suit you, a sort of soft rock thing. We could probably get permission, it's owned by and Irishman, Van Morrison. It would be great for you, in fact, great for us. Keep it in mind for your album."

"Well I don't know it but an Irish rock song on a country album? I'm not too sure about that."

"Listen to it on Youtube. Trust me it would be great depending on the theme of the album."

"Well, that much I do know. I want it to be about us…you me and Jolene."

"Then you'd better listen to the song, I think it would be a perfect fit."

"Alright, I know better than to doubt you where music is concerned. Talking about songs and families and current commitments to your wife's career and production contracts and such have you considered you may be spreading yourself a little thin with this band with Scarlett and Gunner?"

"Funny you mention that. I wanted to talk with you about that very thing. I did speak with Gunner and Scarlett before I left for the birth. Somehow I started to feel a little out of place, a bit like the odd member of a threesome, almost as if I shouldn't be there."

'Do you think there might be something starting between them again?" Juliette asked.

"I don't know but it wouldn't surprise me. When I suggested my new family might interfere with the band they didn't even raise an objection. They may have been expecting it or maybe they really didn't care. They just said not to worry. They would cover it so I upped stakes and left."

"How do you feel about that? I know you were enjoying the performing. Are you ok?" Juliette was concerned. She knew how important writing and performance were to him.

"I was uncertain for a while but not anymore. With what's happened today I can see my future is in a different direction to that band. Besides, I'll still be writing and I'll still be performing. I'll be doing it with you. I may not be in the limelight but that's ok. I'll still get to do what I love, except now I'll be doing it with who I love."

"You always know the right thing to say," Juliette smiled and kissed him softly. "Right now though, I want to look at your contract. I'd like to see how valuable Highway 65 thinks you are."

They read the contract and it was all Rayna had promised. "This is fantastic," Juliette said. "You'll be famous all around Nashville when this gets out."

"Yes," Avery said. "It's everything I could wish for except just one point I would like added. The way this is worded Highway 65 gets to nominate who I produce."

"So?" Juliette queried.

"Well, what if you and I were working on something and Highway 65 wanted me to work with someone else. Under this contract they would control me. I can't let that happen."

Juliette scoffed at the idea, "Rayna would never do that."

"It may not be Rayna who tries it. I think it's better to be safe. I think I'll get a clause added."

"You're probably right. Better cover all the bases."

The next morning Avery was in Rayna's office. "This contract is fine," Avery said. "It's everything you said it was. There's just one small addition I'd like made before I sign it."

"What is it?" Bucky asked.

"I'd like a clause added where I have the right of refusal to produce anyone I am not happy about for any reason or who I have reservations about the results we can achieve."

Rayna looked at him squarely. "We can't add a clause like that Avery. For what we are offering you we expect to retain control of production."

"Well," Avery said. "It looks like we have a sticking point. I want to be sure I can produce consistently good results. You have given me a reputation, I have to maintain it. If I get forced to work with unsatisfactory material, I won't be able to produce the results. That's bad all round."

"We can't just allow you to determine our production schedules. You need to think about what you are doing. We don't like being dictated to. This is worth a lot to you." Bucky was getting a little irritated with Avery's determination.

"I hope there wasn't a threat disguised in there Bucky," Avery said. "Just remember you have given me a reputation. If this falls over maybe there's another label that might appreciate my services and there are a lot of labels in Nashville."

"Ok, let's hold up here," Rayna interrupted. "Let's keep this on a business basis. Avery obviously has something that concerns him. Perhaps we should let him hear what project we have in mind, at least then we'll all be on the page."

Rayna put a disc in her player. When the song finished she just directed a "Well?" at Avery.

"Well, what?" Avery said.

"Avery that recording was released on Itunes by the artist. They had no label backing, nothing. Yet it has achieved remarkable sales. We think there is really something there."

'Well, it's a nice enough tune and the lyrics are ok but really, that's about the end of it. Musically it sounds like a second rate karaoke performance. I reckon it was probably recorded in someone's bedroom."

"You're being pretty severe on it. This person only has a limited amount of experience."

"Severe has nothing to do with it. Hell! This is supposed to be professional. Listen to this, even the timing is sloppy and that's an electronic drum unit in there which is about the easiest beat in the world to follow. In addition the fact is it's about as emotional as a cold donut. Before anything could be done with this, whoever this is would need music lessons."

'Look Avery, we need this. We're prepared to increase our offer on this project to a half million dollars. The bonus stays as well," Rayna countered.

"Are you serious? You want me to produce this? This is exactly the reason why I want that clause added. Who is it anyway?"

Bucky suddenly looked sheepish. Rayna cleared her throat. "Layla Grant."

Avery was dumbstruck. His head craned forward, his mouth dropped and his eyes opened wide in disbelief. "Layla Grant? Are you kidding? Absolutely no chance, Juliette would hit the roof. You both know how she feels about Layla Grant. I'd be the victim of the world's fastest divorce."

"Avery we're in a tough spot here. We have signed her and now her manager is putting on pressure for an album."

"Her manager? What would he know? Tell him to push off."

"It's not that easy. Her manager is Jeff Fordham."

"This is like a bad dream. Now that just makes me doubly determined to refuse. All I want to do with him is hit him in the mouth. I'm not producing his second rate singer."

"Avery, we need a solution to this somehow. Look if Juliette agreed would you do it then?"

"Well at the least I would talk some more depending on her answer but I'm not fronting her with it. I know her and she's going to explode. You can go and see her if you want but I'm staying here. I'll just hang around until you get back, you're a lot braver than me."

Rayna picked up her handbag and moved to leave.

Avery couldn't help himself and added as she opened the door, "Good luck, I hope you survive."


End file.
